Attack on Mikoto Misaka
by venom rules all
Summary: When Mikoto Misaka wakes up in the Attack on Titan universe she joins the 104 cadet core in hope to save humanity from the titans, but will she be able to handle the horrors of this world and protect the friends she makes in it? (I found the cover picture on Exartia deviantart page)
1. Chapter 1

**Shocking new world.**

Mikoto Misaka woke up in a bed, but something was not right, it wasn't her bed, she looked around slowly, she wasn't even in her dorm, she tried to sit up but a nasty pain in her head forced her to lay back down, how did she get here?

The door opend and woman came in "Oh good you are awake" she said.

"Where am i?" Mikoto asked.

"You are in a hospital, you were found in a forest near wall rose with a head injury" the woman explained.

'_Wall rose? What is she talking about' _Mikoto thought before asking "Excuse me miss, my memories are foggy, could you tell me what wall rose is?".

The woman looked at her surprised, either this girl has gone crazy or the injury to her head had given her amnesia.

Mikoto spent a whole month learning about the history of this world, there was no denying the fact that this wasn't her world, her world did not have these human eating monsters called titans and this world did not have any espers which meant she would have to hide her powers, she was shocked when she found out that humanity was on the brink of extinction and only 2 years ago the titans had broken through one of the walls and over 200.000 lives were lost.

"So many people were eaten by the titans, there has to be one way to fight back" Mikota said to her self.

"There is one way, but i wouldn't recommend it" a voice said.

Mikoto looked up and saw a blond man with a small mustache, he wore a uniform with the Garrison symbol on it.

"How?" Mikoto asked.

"You can join the military, but before you do, you need to know that even if you make it through the training, there is a big chance that you will die if you fight the titans, so think carefully" the man said.

Mikoto closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them and with a determined look on her face said "Where do i sign up?".

And with that she was standing in row of other cadets listening to the instructor.

The instructor stepped up and started to shout "Straight spines piss-antz, the 104 cadet core boot camp starts now, allow me to introduce myself i'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you 'WILL' grow to hate me, training will be a white knuckle ride through hell, if i have done my job you will be waking up with cold sweat from memories of this place, every day of your miserable lives. Right now you are nothing, livestock, but over the next 3 soul crushing years, you will learn to take down your own goliath, remember this moment when you come face to face with him, because here is where you ask yourself, am i a fighter or am i food? Am i gonna get grind up into human sized sausages? Or am i gonna be the one to bite?".

'_Well there is one thing i know for sure, i am a _fighter' Mikoto thought with a determined look on her face.

.

**Well that was the first chapter, i don't know if Mikoto will have a romantic relationship or not, but if you want her to have one, let me know (Just don't say Levi, he gets enough already) tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Commence the training.**

Mikoto watched as Shadis inspected the other cadets, he stopped in front of a blond boy.

"Hey you" Shadis shouted

"Sir" The boy answered saluting.

"What do they call you maggot?" Shadis asked.

"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina sir" The boy answered.

"Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?" Shadis asked.

"It was my grandfather sir" Armin answers.

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?" Shadis said leaning closer to Armin's face.

"To help humanity overcome the titan's" Armin answered.

Mikoto couldn't help but to smile _'I like him already'_ she thought.

Shadis continued to go from one cadet to another, Mikoto grew nervous as he got closer to her, she noticed that he skipped some of them.

'_Ok Mikoto, just relax maybe he will skip you too, he can't be any worse than the dorm supervisor'_ Mikoto thought.

Shadis stopped right in front of her, giving her a hard glare which made cold sweat run down her forehead.

"What is your name?" Shadis shouted.

Mikoto did the salute they were taught to do when spoken to by higher authority.

"Mikoto Misaka sir" Mikoto yelled.

"And why are you here you swine?" Shadis shouted right in her face.

"To help save humanity from the titan's sir" Mikoto shouted back her voice and face full of determination.

"Nice, i like your guts, i'm sure the titans will too" Shadis said before walking of.

'_Scratch what i said before, he is far worse than the supervisor' _Mikoto thought.

"What do we have over here?" Shadis said to a boy.

"Jean Kirschtein sir, from the Trost district" the boy answered.

"And why are you here cadet?" Shadis asked.

"To join the military police sir, the best of the best" Jean answered.

From what Mikoto had learned since she came here, the military police were the only ones that were allowed to serve in the interior.

"That's nice, so you want to live in the interior do you?" Shadis said.

"Yes" Jean answered before Shadis headbutted him making him fall to his knees while grabbing his head in pain.

"No one told you to sit recruit, if you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the military police" Shadis said before moving on to his next victim.

"What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot" Shadis shouted at a boy with black hair.

"Marco Bodt at your service sir from Jinae south side of wall rose, i aim to join the military police to give my life and limbs in service to the king" the boy answered still with a smile on his face.

"Well then, that makes you an idealistic fool, you want the truth" Shadis said before leaning closer to Marco's face "The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as titan foder".

Then he went to the next boy and said "Hey cue ball, your up next"

"Sir Connie Springer from Ragako village sir" the boy said as he saluted, Mikoto got nervous when she noticed that the salute was wrong.

Shadis grabbed Connie's head and lifted him up from the ground, Mikoto flinched it looked very painful, she was happy he didn't do that to her.

"You got it backwards Connie Springer, that was the first thing you were taught, the salute represent that you are willing to give your heart to the people, is your heart on your right side?" Shadis said before everyone heard a munch.

Mikoto looked and her eyes widened when she saw a girl eating a potato.

"Hey you there, what do you think you're doing?" Shadis asked walking towards the girl.

The girl didn't seem to realize he was talking to her and took another bite of the potato, that is when Shadis was right in her face.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHITLIST, JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Shadis roared in her face.

The girl quickly swallowed the piece before saluting and answering "Sasha Braus from Dauper village, reporting for duty sir".

"Sasha Braus huh, and what are you clutching in your right hand?" Shadis asked.

"A steam potato it was just lying in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir" Sasha answered.

"The theft i understand, but here, why eat it here of all places" Shadis asked.

"It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold, so i gave it shelter in my stomach sir" Sasha answered.

"Why i can't comprehend, why would you eat that potato?" Shadis asked.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir" Sasha said.

Mikoto stared at her, seriously? She don't realise how much trouble she is getting herself into?

Then Sasha broke off a piece of the potato and said "Here sir have half".

Mikoto had to resist the urge to sigh _'That is not what he meant and that is not even half'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Later Mikoto along with some other cadets watched Sasha running.<p>

"Man, i thought Shadis was gonna kill potato girl" Connie said.

"I know, one hell of a first day" a boy named Eren Jaeger said "Funny, being told to run until the sun set didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as losing meal privilege for the next 5 days".

"I think she said she is from Dauper, if i remember right that's a small hunting village up in the mountains" Connie said.

"So food must be a big deal there" Mikoto guessed.

"You betcha" Connie answered.

"Hey what is that?" Eren asked as all looked at a carriage with some people in it.

"They are dropouts, they prefer to work in the fields" a girl named Mina said.

"But, it's only the first day" Armin said.

"That's the way it is, if you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave" Eren said causing everyone to look at him "I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than to fight".

"Don't judge them too harshly Eren, it takes a lot of courage to risk your life for anything" Mikoto said, Eren face grew a little softer knowing she was right.

"I know about some of us, but you never said where you where from Mikoto" Marco said.

"Well you see, before i came here i suffered a head injury which gave me amnesia, i can't really remember where i'm from, all i know is i must have been from somewhere within wall Rose since it's where i was found" Mikoto said then got sad look on her face.

"Oh, i'm sorry" Marco said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know" Mikoto said with a sad but reasuring smile, the truth is she could remeber her home perfectly, it's just that this whole world wasn't her home.

"It's funny your last name sounds very similar to a friend of ours first name" Armin said with an amused smile trying to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, your last name is Misaka her first name is Mikasa" Eren said.

"Wow, then we all better get used to just call me Mikoto, or things could get very confusing" Mikoto said with grin causing the others laugh softly.

"What about you Eren? Where are you from?" Marco asked.

Eren placed a hand on Armin's shoulder and said "The same as Armin, from Shiganshina"

"Oh wow, that means-" Marco began to say but stopped himself.

"You saw it, you were there that day" Connie said.

"Quiet" Marco said but Connie ignored him.

"The colossal one, did you see him?" Connie asked with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah i did" Eren said sadly.

One look on Eren's face was enough for Mikoto to know he had experienced something horrible.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the girls.**

"Yeah ok, i saw the big guy" Eren said as several other cadets had gathered around him so he would tell them about this colossal titan.

Mikoto made sure to sit on a table close to them, since she has never seen a titan, she was also curious to learn about this so called colossal titan.

"So exactly how tall was he?" One asked.

"He stuck his head over the outer wall" Eren answered.

During her time here, Mikoto had learned that the outer wall was 50 meters tall, so if the colossal titan stuck his head over it then it must really be colossal.

"Wait, i heard he stepped over the wall completely" Someone asked and two others said that they heard the same thing.

"He was big but not that big" Eren said.

"So what did it look like?" Mina asked.

"It had a mouth like a corpse, and no skin just muscles" Eren answered.

'_Gross' _Mikoto thought.

"And the armored titan? The one who broke through wall maria" One cadet asked.

"Is that what they are calling it? In all the panic is just another titan to me" Eren said.

"No way, so what were they like?" One cadet asked.

The moment he asked that Eren dropped his spoon and put his hand on his mouth, he looked like he was gonna puke.

It was then Mikoto decided to intervene and said "Hey enough questions already, i think he would rather forget what happened that day".

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-" Connie began but was cut off.

"It's not like that" Eren said taking a bite out of his bread before continuing "Those stupid titans, they are really not that big a deal, if we focus on mastering the 3D maneuver gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time, i have waited years too be trained as soldier, i'm joining the scout regiment, then i'm sending the titans back to hell i'm gonna butcher them all".

"Hey are you crazy or something?" Jean said "Not that it's my business but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence".

"I guess we'll see, or at least i will, you seem to be content hiding in the interior with the mp" Eren said.

"Look i'm just speaking honestly here kid, i think it's better than being some loud mouth, tough guy wannabe, pretending that he's is not as piss scared as the rest of us" Jean said.

'_No need to be a jerk about it' _Mikota thought while giving Jean a small glare.

Then Eren stood up and said "Are you trying to pick a fight".

"Alright sure, makes no difference to me" Jean said standing up as well.

'_This could get ugly' _Mikoto thought while debating on whatever if she should try to stop them or not, but then the bell started to ring making her smirk a little_ 'Saved by the bell'_

"Hey i apologise, sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career, put it there kid, what do you say?" Jean said holding up a hand.

"Yeah, i'm sorry as well" Eren says slapping the hand away and walked out.

Mikoto walked up to Armin and asked "Does this happen often?".

Armin sighed and said "Too often".

Mikoto chuckled and said "Well i better head to the cabin".

However on her way there Mikoto noticed a blond girl walking of, wondering where she was heading Mikoto decided to follow her.

When Mikoto found her she had just been jumped by Sasha who was standing on all four like a animal with some bread in her mouth.

"uh, what's going on?" Mikoto asked.

"That's what i would like to know" said another voice, Mikoto looked and saw a tall slender young woman with parted brown hair styled in a ponytail. She had golden intimidating eyes and a slight tan.

"Well she's been running all day, without any food or water" The blonde girl said while Sasha started to gobble up the bread.

"I see, so you are trying to be nice" The taller girl said, then Sasha collapsed on the blonde girl's lap.

"Are you saying being nice is wrong?" Mikoto asked the tall girl.

"Not really, but whats the point of breaking the rules for potato girl? That mindless act of kindness will get you absolutely nowhere" the tall girl answered.

'_What dose she mean by that?' _Mikoto thought but then went to pick up Sasha and said "Well there is no point in leaving her here".

Mikoto struggled to lift Sasha, she looked at the other girls and asked "Would any of you mind giving me a hand?".

The tall girl sighed and said "Let me take her" then she picked up Sasha piggyback style.

"Are you being nice now?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm helping her so that she will owe me one in the future, i attend to make use of her stupidity, and since i'm helping you as well, that means you owe me one too, sweetie" the tall girl said with a smirk.

Mikoto blushed a little and said "Fine just don't call me sweetie, thats creepy".

The tall girl chuckled and asked "Well what would you like me to call you then?"

"Just Mikoto, what's your names?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm Krista Lenz" the blond girl said with a warm smile, even Mikoto had to admit that she was gorgeous.

"The name is Ymir" the tall girl said.

"Nice to meet you both, i hope we can be friends now that we will be training together" Mikoto said with a friendly smile.

"Of course" Krista said smiling.

"Kiss me and i'll think about it" Ymir said with a perverted grin.

Mikoto's face became red _'Great, seems like i have to deal with a perv here too'._

However when she thought that she couldn't help but to remember Kuroko.

"Let's just get out of here before someone sees us" Mikoto said as all three of them headed to the girls cabin.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikoto x who?**

**Do you want Mikoto to have a romantic relationship with anyone? **

**If so who? Just don't say Levi, i like Levi but he gets enough love already lol.**

**It can be a yuri couple if you "really" want it, ****but i'm gonna need a really good reason why you want it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**3D maneuver gear.**

The day had come for the cadets to learn how to use the 3D maneuver gear.

"It's aptitude test so listen up, there is no place for you here if you cannot perform, fail and get shipped to the fields" Shadis said.

Mikoto was one of the first to be hoisted up, she was a little nervous, if she fails here, she wouldn't be able to help the people of this world, sure this may not have been her world, but she wouldn't just stand by and let the people suffer.

She was hoisted up, using the gear was not as hard as she thought it would be, she managed to find her balance rather quickly and her body barely moved at all.

"Not bad, you made the cut" A instructor said.

Mikoto was lowered, she walked back to the line with a satisfied smile on her face, she looked at the other cadets, most of them managed to remain up right, but then she saw Eren hanging upside down.

"What is your major malfunction Jaeger? Straighten yourself up" Shadis yelled at Eren.

Later in the mess hall Mikoto sat with Krista and Ymir, she looked at Eren who had a bandaid on his forehead after an accident during practice.

'_poor guy' _Mikoto thought as she saw the expression on Eren's face, he looked like all of his dreams were crushed.

She turned back to her food, the food they got here tasted a lot better than it looks, but Mikoto still missed the food from her world.

"You think he will make the cut tomorrow?" Ymir asked.

"Hopefully, it would be sad if someone with his determination was kicked out" Mikoto said before taking a bite out of her bread.

"Sounds like someone has a crush" Ymir said with a smirk.

Mikoto just glared at her, she had only known Ymir for a day and she was already teasing her. Ymir chuckled and started to eat again.

Later when Mikoto was on her way back to the cabin she heard someone say "Mikoto" she turned and saw Eren and Armin running up to her.

"What is it Eren?" Mikoto asked as they stopped in front of her.

"Could you give me some advice on how to use the gear? I saw you do it and you were easily one of the best" Eren said surprising Mikoto a little.

Mikoto thought for a moment, trying to figure out something useful to tell him, but then she sighed and said "Sorry Eren, i got nothing that would help you, trust me, i wish i did".

Eren sighed and said "Alright, thanks anyway".

Mikoto nodded and went to the girls cabin, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day was Eren's last chance to make the cut, Shadis stood infront of him and said "Eren Jaeger, are you ready".

"Yes sir" Eren answered.

He was hoisted up, he managed to stay upright for a few seconds but then he fell again, Mikoto gasped, he was so close.

But then Shadis ordered the cadet behind eren to switch belts with him, after they did that Eren managed to stay up completely, it appeared that Eren's gear was broken, that was the reason why he failed the other times.

"You made the cut, now keep training cadet" Shadis said.

Eren raised his hands in triumph, Mikoto couldn't help but to smile, he did it.

.

**Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misaka meet Mikasa.**

Mikoto was on her way back to the cabin, or a better word would be 'limping' back. During the training she accidentally hit her leg and now she can barely stand up.

She sat down too rest, but then she heard a voice say "Are you alright?".

Mikoto looked up and saw a girl with black hair, that girl was **Mikasa Ackerman**, the cadet who excels in everything and viewed as a genius.

"Yeah, just a little tired" Mikoto said, but Mikasa noticed that Mikoto was clutching her leg.

"Something happened to your leg?" Mikasa asked.

"Just a little accident during training, nothing to worry about" Mikoto said waving her hand, but it was obvious that she was in pain.

"Let me see" Mikasa said.

"No really it's-" Mikoto tried to stand up, but the moment she did, pain shot through her leg, making her fall down and clutched it again.

Mikasa sighed and said "You are almost as stubborn as Eren".

Mikasa bent down, she pulled off Mikoto's boot and just as expected, there was a big bruise on her leg. Mikoto flinched as Mikasa lightly rubbed her thumbs over her leg to see how bad it was. But Mikoto also couldn't help but to blush, it felt a little awkward that another girl was touching her leg, even if it was only an examination.

"It don't appear to be broken, but i don't think you should put any more weight on it today" Mikasa said "I'll get you back to the cabin".

Mikoto put her boot back on before saying "How will you do tha-, hey" she was cut of when Mikasa picked her up piggyback style "You don't have to carry me".

"It's easier this way" Mikasa said as she began to walk.

"B-b-but what if someone sees us?" Mikoto asked with a red face, the mere thought of anyone seeing her being piggybacked by another girl felt really embarrassing.

"I don't care" Mikasa said.

"You don't think it's weird that a girl is piggybacking another?" Mikoto asked.

"No" Mikasa answered simply.

Mikoto realized that there was no way out of this situation and decided to accept her position.

They entered the cabin and just as expected they received surprised looks from the other girls, Mikoto tried desperately to hide her red face in Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa put Mikoto down on her bed and said "Try to be more careful next time".

Mikasa was about to walk away until she heard "Hey Mikasa" she turned her head.

"Thank you" Mikoto said with a smile and a small blush.

"You're welcome" Mikasa said before walking to her own bed, Mikoto could have sworn that she saw her smile, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, you and Mikasa seem to be getting along" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh don't you even start Ymir" Mikoto warned while Ymir just laughed.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What do you want more focus on?**

**Out of these 3 options what do you want to see more of?**

**1. More moments between Mikoto and Mikasa.**

**2. Mikoto's relationship with the other cadets.**

**3. How Mikoto handles the training.**

**I will write all of them anyway but which one do you want to see the most? The reason i'm doing these kind of things is because i want to know beforehand what you guys want so i can do my best to deliver.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Homesick and a new bond is formed.**

Mikoto was walking through the streets of Academy city, it was a beautiful sunny day, then she saw all her friends and her parents sitting in the park, when they noticed her they smiled at her and she smiled back.

But then, giant dark demon like figures showed up out of nowhere, they grabbed Mikoto's friends and her parents and threw them in to their mouths.

Mikoto was about to scream, but then the ground shook, Mikoto looked behind her and saw a massive monster that fit the description of the colossal titan looking down at her.

Then the massive titan opened its jaws and dived towards her.

Mikoto quickly sat up in her bed breathing hard, she looked around and realized it was only a nightmare. Too shaken up by the dream, Mikoto decided to take a quick night walk, she got up and headed out, not realising that someone saw her.

Mikoto walked for a while until she reached a fence, she leaned against it and began thinking about her home.

She was really starting to get homesick, she missed her mother's childish personality, she missed Saten's urban legends talk, she missed Uiharu's shy and humble but always friendly atitude, hell she even missed Kuroko's perverted nature.

Just the mere thought that she might never see any of them again made her cry, she was stranded in a world that wasn't even hers, surrounded by people that she didn't even know.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto jumped at the sound of the voice, she turned around and saw Mikasa standing there.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

Mikasa ignored Mikoto's question and asked "Why are you crying?".

Only then did Mikoto realize that tears were still running down her face.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not crying" Mikoto said while trying to wipe her tears away, but it was no use, they just kept on coming.

"Mikoto" Mikasa said sternly.

Mikoto looked at her for a few seconds before she turned around, leaning against the fence and started to yell "I have lost everything, my home, my family, my friends, I CAN NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN".

Mikasa stared at Mikoto as she began to sob, then she placed a hand on her shoulder, Mikoto looked at her in surprise as she said "It's ok, i know how you feel, really i do".

After those words Mikoto broke down and cried in to Mikasa's chest. Mikasa said nothing, she just held Mikoto in her arms and let her cry, before now, Mikasa didn't really have an opinion on Mikoto, but now she realized just how much Mikoto was suffering. Just like Mikoto, Mikasa had lost everything she loved, but unlike Mikoto, Mikasa still had Eren, Mikoto however didn't have anyone, she was all alone, they where more alike then either of them thought.

Later Mikasa entered the cabin while carrying Mikoto bride-style, she had been crying so much that she ended up falling asleep.

Mikasa placed Mikoto down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. She looked at Mikoto for a few seconds before she leaned down and whispered into her ear "You are not alone anymore, Mikoto Misaka".

Mikoto smiled in her sleep as Mikasa went back to her own bed.

That night, a new bond was formed.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikoto in the OVA episodes?**

**I did this once before and got nothing, but now that the story has gone on for a bit i really want to hear your opinion. would you like to see Mikoto in the OVA episodes? Of so what would you like to see her do? Of course it i'm talking about the second and third episode since so far they are the only OVA episodes about the 104 trainee squad.**

**.**

**This is your chance to have a hand in this story.**


End file.
